


Bold Maul

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hilarious, Well-Written, written by a bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Maul was thinking about Ahsoka Tano again. Ahsoka was a gracious volcano with charming eyes and squiggly fingers.Maul walked over to the window and reflected on his deprived surroundings. He had always loved crowded Mandalore with its bad, brainy bridges. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sparkly.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Bold Maul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).



> This made me laugh so hard when I read what the AI had come up with. Hope you enjoy it as well!

Maul was thinking about Ahsoka Tano again. Ahsoka was a gracious volcano with charming eyes and squiggly fingers.

Maul walked over to the window and reflected on his deprived surroundings. He had always loved crowded Mandalore with its bad, brainy bridges. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sparkly.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the gracious figure of Ahsoka Tano.

Maul gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a bold, sweet, beer drinker with wobbly eyes and greasy fingers. His friends saw him as a cuddly, curried coward. Once, he had even saved a tired jiggly Jell-o that was stuck in a drain.

But not even a bold person who had once saved a tired jiggly Jell-o that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Ahsoka had in store today.

The rain hammered like jogging puppies, making Maul puzzled. Maul grabbed a spazzy rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Maul stepped outside and Ahsoka came closer, he could see the nervous glint in her eye.

"I am here because I want laundry money," Ahsoka bellowed, in a splendid tone. She slammed her fist against Maul's chest, with the force of 7212 squiggly noses. "I frigging hate you, Maul ."

Maul looked back, even more puzzled and still fingering the spazzy rock. "Ahsoka, I am your mother," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two burnt, black blue bottles dancing at a very charming Valentine's meal, which had flute music playing in the background and two rude uncles cooking to the beat.

Maul studied Ahsoka's charming eyes and squiggly fingers. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you laundry money," he explained, in pitying tones.

Ahsoka looked afraid, her body raw like a ripe, rainy record.

Maul could actually hear Ahsoka's body shatter into 1289 pieces. Then the gracious volcano hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of beer would calm Maul's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
